<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mama i'm in love with a criminal by soobiken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971369">mama i'm in love with a criminal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobiken/pseuds/soobiken'>soobiken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hustlers, Blood and Violence, Boys In Love, Choi Soobin-Centric, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Explicit Language, Huening Kai is a Sweetheart, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, Non-Explicit Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Strangers to Lovers, Toxic Relationship, but very minor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobiken/pseuds/soobiken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>he drank on clouds from the sunrise till the sky turned pink. pink like yeonjun, like his world, his cheeks, his smoke, his tinted vision, his hands, his hair.</p>
<p>(or; a series of snapshots into yeonjun and soobin's life.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mama i'm in love with a criminal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>watching too much tiktok has been fucking with my head, so here’s an au of me channeling all the yeonbin angst i could think of in one fic, based on a <a href="https://kazeiia.tumblr.com/post/642400570076987392/busy-drinking-the-colors-from-his-sunrise">tiktok</a> i saw. title is from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8DsRj-2SmU">this song</a> because the lyrics fit perfectly with the story. please be careful of the tags, otherwise, happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>soobin opens the shoebox. there's a roller coaster inside.</p>
  <p>[polaroid #1 : a few strands of pink hair against a white fur coat, dark club, the edge of a shot glass, "<em>spaced out, i'm dazed</em>"]</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>He saw him for the first time in the seedy underground club which his friends had begged him not to go to.</p>
<p>But Soobin went anyways. There was always an urge to do <em>something</em> simmering right beneath the surface of his skin, like molten lava. And it was constantly shifting and melting, slowly driving him crazy.</p>
<p>The floor was dimly lit and the bartender served their cheap vodka as the rappers (if he could even call them that) performed on the tiny stage in front of the crowd. It was packed and sweaty and everyone was too drunk to notice how bad any of the performers were.</p>
<p>But Soobin wasn't even buzzed. He was on his second glass of shitty rum and coke, and he already had an older man making obvious eyes at him.</p>
<p>And he knew why. Soobin was tall, a lot taller than a lot of the people here, so he stood out. His hair was a dull blue, and his spotless white muscle tee and jeans did not exactly blend him in with the rest of the crowd.</p>
<p>“Hey baby boy, are you here alone?” A gruff voice asked to his left. It was the old man he had noticed. His teeth were yellowed and his knuckles were wrinkled, silver rings decorating his thick fingers. Soobin sighed.</p>
<p>That lava in his veins, boiling away, quiet, hot, convinced him that if he didn’t find anything interesting in the next five minutes, he would leave with this guy. He looked rich enough to pay him if he asked, but not rich enough to keep him for more than an hour or two. Soobin was fine with it.</p>
<p>But that’s when he saw him.</p>
<p>“Is he bothering you?” Another voice to his right. Pink hair. Tattoos on his exposed neck. Gold glinting from his ears and teeth.</p>
<p>Soobin turned around to the new voice. The man looked to be around his age, but with the clothes he was wearing (bubblegum pink and barbie-core) he looked a lot younger. His hair was decorated with colorful clips, pulled back from his forehead in a messy half-ponytail, and his long white fur coat was pooling around his elbow. It was too dark to see into his eyes, but there was a smile on his lips, self-assured and lazy, almost like he knew the answer to his own question.</p>
<p>“Yes, he is,” Soobin downed his drink in one last sip. This man was definitely the better option. “Want to dance?”</p>
<p>The pink-haired stranger's smile widened, and he held out a hand.</p>
<p>The fire under his skin was boiling violently now, almost at a tipping point, ready to burst into the open and be transformed into something else. He just had to reach out and let it spill over.</p>
<p>Soobin took the stranger's hand.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[polaroid #2 : a styrofoam coffee cup on a table, yellow light, "<em>a knocking revolves in my head</em>"]</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Soobin did not see the pink-haired stranger for a few days after that.</p>
<p>And he didn’t expect to either. They had danced and gone back to his shitty apartment to smoke. Then Soobin watched as he took some pills and moved him to his lap to kiss him till both their mouths tasted like the bitter pills. The stranger fell asleep almost instantly after that. Soobin watched him sleep for a few minutes, took his jacket and left quietly.</p>
<p>He had learned that his name was Yeonjun, and that he had the prettiest pair of lips Soobin had ever seen. Before he left, he brushed his sweaty hair off his forehead and left him with a soft peck on his cheek and no number.</p>
<p>Soobin did not form an attachment to things or people too easily, so Yeonjun had completely left his mind.</p>
<p>Which is why he was surprised to see that same head of messy pink hair in the coffee shop. No one came here but the university students and office workers who worked in the opposite buildings, and yet, here he was.</p>
<p>There was no doubt it was Yeonjun. He had stood behind Soobin in the long line and had smiled up at him. “You didn’t leave a number, stranger. Was I that bad?” Yeonjun was wearing a black turtleneck and baggy pants. His soft hair was left untied, unkempt.</p>
<p>Soobin smiled his polite smile, just a soft tilt of his lips upwards. “Not bad, just not memorable enough to want to do it again. You took one hit of your bong and passed out, my dude.”</p>
<p>Yeonjun laughed. “Okay, then leave me with your number now. Let me buy you your coffee.”</p>
<p>Soobin looked down at his pretty smile and those lips, the lips he knew the taste of. “Alright. When you buy me my coffee, I’ll think about it.”</p>
<p>“High maintenance. I like it.”</p>
<p>Soobin just smiled in response.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[polaroid #3 : a blurry night sky, almost completely black, "<em>my body reclines, i can see the sky</em>"]</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Their first date was at a college party. It was almost as suffocating and crowded as the club and Yeonjun was probably the hottest guy there, but he only had eyes for Soobin.</p>
<p>That earned him a messy blowjob in the bathroom stall. Yeonjun was dizzy and extra loose from all the drugs, but he cleared his mind enough to wipe the mess from Soobin’s chin and pull him up for a kiss. He sleepily clung to him for the rest of the night as Soobin talked to some people he recognized, and then progressed to kiss him with the colorful tabs in his mouth that he magically kept fishing out of his pocket.</p>
<p>He dragged Yeonjun back to his apartment, and Soobin did not expect to be contacted this time either.</p>
<p>But then they had their second date.</p>
<p>Soobin thought this date was pretty boring compared to the first one. They walked to the park in the evening and held hands. And when Soobin complained about getting bored, Yeonjun linked their elbows and walked them to his motorbike.</p>
<p>The drive was long and they didn’t talk too much. Soobin had his arms around his chest and his cheek was resting on Yeonjun's back as they zoomed through the night sky.</p>
<p>Yeonjun’s hair would sometimes brush against Soobin’s forehead and he would giggle each time it happened, tightening his arms around Yeonjun’s waist.</p>
<p>That’s when Soobin realized, the wind blowing against his cheek and the speeding night sky above them had managed to cool the burning desire in his veins. He was finally at peace.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[polaroid #4 : cigarette smoke, cobalt sky, intertwined hands on black jeans, "<em>across that cloud, i see the cliff</em>"]</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>On their third date, they ordered some greasy food and milkshakes and camped out in an empty parking lot.</p>
<p>Yeonjun played some songs with heavy beats that Soobin did not recognize on his shitty phone speakers, and fed Soobin fries dipped in the milkshake in between bites of his burger. The blue-haired boy sat on the concrete floor with his legs crossed, looking up at Yeonjun’s pretty frame against the evening sky. He was trying to execute some complicated dance moves he had seen on YouTube, being silly, and it made Soobin laugh so much that he doubled over, his hands clutching his stomach as his forehead leaned towards the ground.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t encourage me, dummy.” A cigarette had replaced the food in Yeonjun’s hands. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, the smoke haloing his silhouette.</p>
<p>“I’m not encouraging you, I just think you’re funny.”</p>
<p>“Simp,” Yeonjun giggled out, and Soobin smacked him on the ankle.</p>
<p>“You’re the one to talk. I thought you were gonna take me back to your apartment to fuck, but you bought me here on an actual, romantic <em>date</em> instead.”</p>
<p>Yeonjun pushed himself off the wall and bent his waist to get to Soobin’s eye level, blowing the smoke out into Soobin’s face till the younger man grimaced. “Or maybe this was all a ploy to get into your pants.”</p>
<p>Soobin grabbed the pink-haired boy’s shirt and pulled him down for a kiss, tracing a tongue over his smoke-battered lower lip. “You taste like lies,” he let go of his shirt, but Yeonjun was already sitting in his lap, his arms curling around Soobin’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“No, that’s just the cigarette.”</p>
<p>Soobin latched onto Yeonjun’s lower lip again. “Okay, you taste like smoke and chocolate and,” he let go with a loud smack, his face scrunching up in disgust. “And McDonald's. Can we please brush our teeth before we make out, you’re disgusting.”</p>
<p>Yeonjun stood up with a loud, offended squawk. “I swear, you only like me for my enormous schlong.”</p>
<p>Soobin grimaced again, his nose scrunching up in disgust as he stood up, brushing the dust off his butt. “I’m leaving if you say schlong one more time.”</p>
<p>And Yeonjun dragged him to a convenience store to buy mouthwash, and then out for another bike ride to the edge of the city. He did not say that word again.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[polaroid #5 : the corner of lips turned up in a smile, tanned and grainy skin, "<em>the me that's falling</em>"]</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Their fourth date wasn’t exactly a date.</p>
<p>Soobin had been walking past the familiar coffee shop to get to a class when he saw a small crowd gathered around something on the sidewalk, and when he walked towards it, he was tall enough to see that it was because of two policemen arresting a boy with pink hair.</p>
<p>He had his head thrown back mid-laugh, and his long hair fell across his face. Of course it was Yeonjun.</p>
<p>The moment Soobin identified him, their eyes met and Yeonjun’s face lit up in recognition. “Hey look! That’s my baby! That’s the love of my life,” he yelled at him, his eyes scrunched up and the laugh lines around his mouth creasing his puffy cheeks. The people standing around them turned, trying to look for the person that was being pointed at, but Soobin couldn’t care less about anyone looking at him.</p>
<p>Soobin’s smile lit up his entire face, and he couldn’t stop his giggle. The boy was probably drunk out of his fucking mind while he was getting fucking arrested, and <em>this</em> is what he chose to yell, Soobin thought to himself.</p>
<p>The blue-haired man shook his head, laughing under his breath as the cops clicked the handcuffs around Yeonjun’s wrists and pushed him into their car.</p>
<p>That was when he realized. He was completely and utterly fucking <em>gone</em> for the boy. This was who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[polaroid #6 : an open window, night lights, translucent curtains, "<em>hold my hand, try opening your eyes</em>"]</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>After that, Soobin lost count of the number of dates they had.</p>
<p>They would go for rides on his bike in the early hours of the morning. They would go to fast-food restaurants in the middle of the night. Yeonjun would wait for Soobin outside his building, and they would go to various clubs and parties. Once, they went thrifting, and Yeonjun bought him expensive designer clothes that were being sold for half their original price because, apparently, Soobin dressed like a ‘broke college student.’ When Soobin pointed out that that’s exactly what he was, it got him a sharp pinch on his waist.</p>
<p>Soobin knew that Yeonjun was a year older than him, but he had never gone to college. He learned that he worked in a local garage and was good at acquiring things for customers that you normally wouldn’t get anywhere else. Cheap car parts, cult toys, rare branded sneakers, popular weed strains, etc. He had a lot of connections, and when they walked by the seedy streets at night, they had to stop every two minutes because everyone knew the boy with the pink hair.</p>
<p>But contrary to popular belief, this lifestyle did not pay much. Soobin knew this. He also knew that Yeonjun always somehow seemed to be overflowing with money, like he was always ready to shower the blue-haired boy with it on moment’s notice. He never told Soobin where he got the money from, and Soobin never asked.</p>
<p>All he knew was that Yeonjun liked to buy him expensive things. Soobin accepted it all with wide, dimpled smiles and desperate thank you kisses.</p>
<p>The pink-haired boy was loud, talkative, popular, taking in everything and everyone with a metal glint in his eyes and his sharp tongue. But when he was alone with Soobin, it was like all his sharp edges eroded to something softer, something to be held gently with extra love and affection. He always pouted for kisses and would never allow Soobin to go home without a collar of dark purple bruises around his neck that he always struggled to cover up for class.</p>
<p>Soon, Soobin started introducing Yeonjun to everyone as his boyfriend. They never decided it but it felt so natural, like the world had now shifted into place. They were boyfriends, and suddenly everything made sense. They were each other's.</p>
<p>Though on quieter nights, if the younger man was being very honest with himself, he was scared.</p>
<p>It was for two reasons. Soobin had always had a hard time loving. He did not think about feelings and attachment too much, so when he had the option to show that he did, he had no idea where to begin. He had partners before, but they had all gotten tired of waiting for Soobin to come around for them, and they had left. Which led to Soobin’s biggest fear—that the moment he stared at Yeonjun with his heart open and bleeding in his hands, Yeonjun would decide it was enough and leave. And Soobin would be left with an empty hole in his chest.</p>
<p>So he was careful in his expressions. He knew Yeonjun had so much personality, so Soobin just let him be. Whatever he did, it was sculpted around the pink-haired man’s wants and wishes. He tried to keep him as happy as possible. He went wherever Yeonjun wanted to go, ignoring how dark and scary the place was. He let himself be dragged around whenever the older boy was horny. He did whatever the pink-haired man asked him to. Yeonjun was soft and careful with his wishes, but they were his wishes nonetheless. So Soobin observed, Soobin listened and Soobin molded himself to be what Yeonjun wanted him to be.</p>
<p>And it was perfectly fine till Yeonjun, with his sharp eyes and sharper mind, started noticing. That was his second reason.</p>
<p>“Soobin, where do you want to go to tonight?”</p>
<p>They were in his tiny apartment, their shared joint almost burned out. Weed always made Yeonjun cranky, and Soobin was surviving on four hours of sleep and caffeine because his last exam had been today.</p>
<p>So he laid back on the bed and let out a non-committal grunt in response. Soobin didn’t care where they went; he was fine with anything as long as it was with Yeonjun.</p>
<p>“No, we always go to places I drag you to. It’s your turn to make the plans, baby.”</p>
<p>Soobin was tired, and he had no willpower to start thinking right now. “I don’t know, you tell me,” he took the blunt from Yeonjun and took a long drag. Weightless, weightless, nothing on his mind. He stared at the ceiling.</p>
<p>Yeonjun’s eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. Soobin could see it from his position on the bed. “I said, it’s your turn to decide. I literally make plans every single fucking time we hang out. Do you even want to go out with me?”</p>
<p>His tone was getting angry, petulant. On a normal day, Soobin would have apologized immediately and done what he was asked to do.</p>
<p>But it wasn’t a normal day. Soobin wanted to hit something. “Stop behaving like a fucking child. Do you even listen to yourself? What are you? An annoying teenager on a date?” His voice was quiet, annoyed.</p>
<p>Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because Yeonjun dragged him up by the collar and smacked the dead blunt from his fingers. Their faces were inches apart and Soobin could almost taste the anger radiating from him.</p>
<p>“Do not call me a fucking child. Do not tell me what to do when you have no personality of your own, fucking piece of <em>shit</em>. I’ll punch you in the goddamn face.”</p>
<p>Soobin was still weightless, airy, like if Yeonjun let go of his collar, he would float away into the night sky. “Do it. Hit me, Yeonjun.” <em>I just want to feel like something on my own. </em>He did not say the last part out loud. “You’re immature and behave like a stupid child. Maybe if you had—”</p>
<p>The sharp sting on his cheek came one beat after the impact, and he felt something wet burning on the bruise—there were tears rolling down his cheeks.</p>
<p>Yeonjun realized what he had done after a second beat. His eyes widened comically and his small hands flew to his gaping mouth. There was nothing holding Soobin down anymore.</p>
<p>So he allowed the tears to fall, quickly picking up his jacket and keys and leaving without another word to the frozen boy on the bed. It felt a lot like déjà vu, like he had done the first time he had been here.</p>
<p>It was funny because there were still tears rolling down his cheeks on the walk home, but it wasn’t because he was sad or angry. He felt absolutely nothing. The tears were probably his body’s stimulus response to the pain, a pain it had never felt before. No one had punched him before, and his cheekbone was still throbbing.</p>
<p>That night, Soobin wondered. Wondered why he wasn’t sad or angry. Wondered why he didn’t feel <em>anything</em>. Wondered why he wanted to go back to Yeonjun’s house and check if he was okay when it was <em>him</em> who had been punched.</p>
<p>Next morning, he only had one afternoon meeting, so he woke up late. But when he opened the door to his dorm to step out, he was met with a pink-haired boy curled up on his doormat. Soobin could smell a horrible stench coming from him; he had probably thrown-up on himself. His hair was matted and dirty, and there was no way the dirty black shirt he had been wearing had done anything to block out the early winter cold.</p>
<p>Soobin sighed and picked Yeonjun up easily like he had done so many times before. He had no idea how he had gotten into his building (guests were not allowed in after midnight) and he had no idea why he hadn’t knocked. Or maybe he just hadn’t heard it.</p>
<p>That day he missed his meeting because he had to give his unconscious boyfriend a warm shower, some fresh clothes and a bed to sleep in.</p>
<p>When Yeonjun finally woke up, the sun had already set and Soobin was lying next to him, eyes closed but not asleep.</p>
<p>Yeonjun hiccupped back a sob when he saw the darkening bruise on the younger man’s cheek. He cupped his face with his small hands and bought him closer. “If I ever hurt you again, I’m going to cut my own hands off,” he whispered into the dimly lit space. His words floated around their bodies, fading in and out like the dying rays of sunlight filtering into the room.</p>
<p>Soobin hummed in response, almost as quiet as the apologizing man in front of him. “It’s okay, hyung,” he had switched to Korean for the first time. He knew the older boy would understand.</p>
<p>“No, you should be mad. Why aren’t you mad?”</p>
<p>Soobin could feel the pillow they were sharing gradually getting wet. Yeonjun was definitely crying, but he couldn’t open his eyes yet. So he shifted around to wrap his arms around the older man’s neck, pulling him closer until he could feel their noses touch. “It’s really simple, hyung. You’re the only thing in my life that makes sense anymore. The only thing that makes me feel <em>anything </em>at all<em>. </em>That's all.”</p>
<p>Yeonjun didn’t have an answer for that, so he leaned forward for a soft kiss. His voice was raspy and he probably had a bad cold from staying out without proper warm clothes, but Soobin had realized long ago that he didn’t care as long as it was Yeonjun, Yeonjun, Yeonjun.</p>
<p>They stayed up for a few more hours under the blankets until the only light in the room was from Soobin’s computer. He pushed down the blankets and lifted Yeonjun’s shirt over his head to trace his fingers over the multiple tattoos all over his body. They weren’t precise or well-drawn like he had handed a toddler a bunch of colored markers and let them draw whatever they wanted on him. They started all the way from his ankles, winding up his thighs, waist, ribcage, arms and neck. When Soobin asked, Yeonjun said he had a friend who needed to practice on something, then he talked about each of the drawings or words and what they meant.</p>
<p>That night before he drifted off, Soobin realized that he finally felt warm again, a lot like the darkening sky outside his room. He was feeling again.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[polaroid #7 : the edge of a mirror, the reflection of two blurry men on a bed, "<em>my heart floats around in my body</em>"]</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>After that, Yeonjun clung to the blue-haired boy all the time. He was there when he was done with class. He was there when he came back from his meetings. He was there when he was doing homework. He was there when he went to sleep.</p>
<p>They didn’t go out as much anymore and spend more nights just laying in bed, watching shows on Soobin’s laptop. On the weekends, Yeonjun would take him to the club to deal, and that’s how Soobin realized how he got all that money. He sold drugs and he stole from people. He would get the rich old men high out of their minds and then steal from them. He had ins with various club owners—they were all his friends. He would give them a portion of his earnings, and in turn, they would bail him out when he got into trouble for petty things like shoplifting and pickpocketing; though Yeonjun very rarely got caught, and it had never been for anything serious.</p>
<p>He taught Soobin how to identify the users, the addicts and the newcomers amongst a club crammed with people, how they would be restless, fingers twitching with bags under their eyes. Little personality traits and actions that gave them away. Though whenever Soobin asked if he could help him do the actual selling or stealing, Yeonjun always shut him up with a kiss. </p>
<p>“I want to keep you pure,” he would always reason. Soobin would argue and pout, but the older man would never relent.</p>
<p>But time flies when you’re having fun, and before he knew it, he was done with his final semester.</p>
<p>These days, Soobin felt like anything outside of Yeonjun was pointless. His parents flew all the way for his graduation, but when they heard about his horrible grades, they yelled at him for an entire hour.</p>
<p>They yelled and complained and cried about his responsibilities and priorities, but all Soobin could think about was how Yeonjun was going to take him to a new club in the outskirts of the city tonight. He wasn’t too worried. He had a place to stay for now and he would get a job somewhere.</p>
<p>When his parents left, he knew it was for good. He said goodbye to them for the last time and went back to his apartment, <em>their</em> apartment.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[polaroid #8 : small white flowers strewn on the floor, some crumpled wrapping paper, "<em>hold my hand, we're going to fall right now"</em>]</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Of course, they would have their good days, and they would have their bad days.</p>
<p>On their good days, their buyers would pay them with cash for big orders and Yeonjun would come home with a bag full of crisp, new smelling notes. Then he would push Soobin down on the bed, rain the money all over his body and fuck him on the pile of cash. If he was in a spending mood, he would go out and buy them things. Shiny watches, new clothes, pretty knives, good drugs, cute guns. He would take the guns and press it against his forehead with the safety off, high out of his mind and a big grin plastered on his pretty face, but all Soobin could think about was how he was perfectly safe in Yeonjun’s arms, and if he did press the trigger by mistake there wasn’t a better place to die.</p>
<p>Soobin had noticed that Yeonjun had a strange way of saying <em>I love you</em> without actually saying those words. He always called him his ‘blue-hair wonder boy,’ his reason to breathe, his prince, his soulmate, his boyfriend, his vast, relentless gorgeous blue sky. In return, Soobin would give him his everything. All his devotion, and his whole, entire, massive, beating heart. And Yeonjun would hold it so precisely and carefully that Soobin would know that there was no one else for him in this entire world but Yeonjun.</p>
<p>On their bad days, they would say the most depraved shit to each other. Then Soobin would either throw him against the wall to bite down on his bottom lip, or he would throw him out of the house and not let him in, no matter how much Yeonjun yelled at him to open the door. The pink-haired boy would then leave and come back with flowers and kiss his tears away. Usually, it was large bouquets of baby’s breath and snowdrops, little white flowers that he would weave into tiny braids in Soobin’s fading blue hair as he hummed the pop song that was currently stuck in his head, occasionally bending down for an upside-down kiss, the tip of his nose brushing against Soobin’s chin. The flowers took <em>so</em> long to remove from his hair, and it always left a big mess on the floor, but the younger man couldn’t care less.</p>
<p>And sometimes, there were days where they would get into a lot of trouble.</p>
<p>It wasn’t a busy day. Soobin was supposed to pick up Yeonjun from someone he had been visiting. They were going to walk to a fast food place, so when he arrived, he went straight to the parking lot to meet the older boy.</p>
<p>It was very late, and there was no one around for miles. Soobin would know—he had arrived on foot.</p>
<p>“Yeonjun?” Soobin called out, but it was completely silent apart from some faint scuffling sounds coming from the other end of the dimly lit parking lot. The blue-haired boy thought it was rats at first, but then he heard a strangled whimper.</p>
<p>He knew that in situations like this, it was best to leave strange sounds alone. But Soobin was here right now, and Yeonjun was not. So he walked up to the dark corner where the sounds were coming from.</p>
<p>It wasn’t rats, but two figures instead. Soobin could make out the pastel pink under the pale moonlight from miles away.</p>
<p>Now Soobin was the type of person who was not good at confrontation. He had never been in any fight, much less in a physical fight with a stranger.</p>
<p>But there was a large man with his blistered hands wrapped around Yeonjun’s neck as he struggled to breathe, his eyes slammed shut, his fingers scrabbling against the ones pressing in around his throat. And all the fears and apprehensions that had been circling around in his mind disappeared—there was him, his boyfriend, and the man who was trying to strangle Yeonjun.</p>
<p>There was a loud ringing in his head when he felt the heavy weight of something in his coat pocket. It was one of the guns Yeonjun had asked him to carry around, just in case.</p>
<p>His hands acted on their own. He bought out the gun, removed the safety and cocked it like he had been taught by Yeonjun himself. The gunshot was loud in the empty space, but the ringing in his head was louder.</p>
<p>It fell from his hands as soon as he saw the man go limp, falling to the side as Yeonjun clambered up, his face as pink as his hair.</p>
<p>Soobin looked down at the man on the floor. He was old, a dirty beard and faded scars littering his face, his lips slacked and parted, and his eyes open, so big and white and <em>dead</em>. Eyes that would be imprinted in Soobin’s brain forever.</p>
<p>The younger boy didn’t even realize his hands were shaking till Yeonjun walked up to him to hold them down. Soobin looked down at his shaking hands and there was blood all over his arms, chest, neck, face. He let out a helpless sob.</p>
<p>“How did you just <em>kill</em> him like that, Soobin? He was fucking alive and breathing! We could have hurt him somewhere instead,” Yeonjun yelled, his eyes slitted and accusatory. His face was still pink, like he had been blushing instead of being killed.</p>
<p>“Yeonjun,” he whimpered out. His voice was as unsteady as his hands.</p>
<p>“I could have dealt with it, Soobin. He was just a crazy, old homeless man. You didn’t have to go and pull out a fucking <em>gun</em>! I gave it to you for <em>self-defence</em>, as a last resort, not for you to use it whenever you feel like playing the hero!”</p>
<p>Yeonjun was yelling, and Soobin did not understand why. “I didn’t know what else—”</p>
<p>“Soobin I swear to fucking <em>god</em>, do you see how much trouble we’re going to be in if <em>anyone</em> fucking finds out?” He was still yelling, but all the thoughts in Soobin’s head had come to a loud mute. There was too much noise and too much anxiousness, and it boiled all of Soobin's thoughts into one monotone emotion.</p>
<p>Soobin stood up straight, his voice still shaky. “Yeonjun! Why don’t you fucking understand? There is nothing in my head but <em>you</em>,” he jabbed a finger into the older boy’s chest with each word, getting closer to him. “And he was going to hurt <em>you</em>, he was going to take away the only thing that has ever belonged to me. How could I just stand and watch that happen, you fucking bastard? I hate you so much. I can't even—”</p>
<p>There was a pause, a suspension of time when the eyes of the man standing in front of him widened, as if he had finally taken in what just happened.</p>
<p>Yeonjun surged forward to kiss him on the lips. Long, hard and desperate, wet and messy, as if he was trying to erase it from Soobin’s mind. “You stupid, stupid boy,” he sighed against his lips, his hands sliding down to his waist. “You stupid, idiot boy. I’m so in love with you. You drive me fucking <em>crazy</em>.”</p>
<p>Soobin’s heart was beating so loudly in his caged chest. “That’s the first time you’ve said that,” he murmured, arms locking around Yeonjun’s neck.</p>
<p>“What? That I love you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>There were still tiny splatters of blood on his lips and he could taste it while they kissed. Yeonjun reached up on his toes and engulfed Soobin’s entire head with his arms, leaving soft, quick kisses on his forehead and closed eyelids. “My wonder boy, my prince, my sky. I love you. I’m in love with you. You’re the only reason I am alive. Fuck, I love you so fucking much, my baby boy.”</p>
<p>The numbness in his chest had faded into a soft, gooey center, a warmth spreading to his face and to his fingertips. Soobin could not sense anything beyond the sight of the blood-splattered shirt Yeonjun was wearing and the smell of metal and sweat from his red-splotched neck. But he did not care. They were in the middle of a fucking parking lot with a dead body next to their bike, and Soobin was grinning ear-to-ear as he was being peppered with kisses in the arms of his lover.</p>
<p>They both knew that what they felt was so much beyond love, something they did not have a word for yet. So they showed each other how they felt instead, through actions and affection. They did not need those three, little, insignificant words.</p>
<p>But it would have to do for now.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Soobin whispered back.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[polaroid #9 : the edge of a collarbone on white sheets, blue hair, fingers pressed against the divot, "<em>birds sing in my head, it's itchy"</em>]</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>That night, Yeonjun dealt with it by hot-wiring a car and disposing of the body. Soobin did not know how or where, but it never bothered them again apart from the occasional nightmare that left Soobin clutching his chest and gasping for breath. But Yeonjun dealt with those too.</p>
<p>Other times, they weren’t so lucky.</p>
<p>A few months later, Soobin was picking up Yeonjun again, and this time it was in the middle of the day with people around them.</p>
<p>The younger man waved to Yeonjun. He had just stepped out of a shop with a bag in his hand and a large smile on his beautiful face.</p>
<p>Soobin was about to wave back when two policemen came out of the shop after Yeonjun, knocking the bag out of his hands and pulling them back to handcuff him.</p>
<p>There wasn’t a lot of time to think as they kept yelling his rights at him, and Yeonjun hadn’t even stopped smiling, like he was just playing around with his friends.</p>
<p>That was until Soobin ran up to them, shoving at one of the cops to stop them.</p>
<p>Yeonjun’s eyes went wide in distinct panic as he kept crying out, “Soobin, get away, get away, it’s fine, Soobin stop! Don’t fight a cop!” and now the policemen were shouting at Yeonjun to get him to stop struggling.</p>
<p>But it was as if all the reasoning had left his mind like wind blowing out of a window.</p>
<p>Soobin really tried to fight them off, until he felt a something heavy hit his head, stumbling back with the force. It didn’t even hurt that much, but Soobin realized a little too late that he was on the floor and the cries of, “don’t hurt him! don’t hurt him!” had faded with the receding car as the two cops left with Yeonjun.</p>
<p>Soobin’s heart was stuck in his throat as he waited for the call on his way home, thinking it was for something bad, something he couldn’t get out of. But he let out a heavy sigh of relief when Yeonjun told him it was just his second strike with shoplifting, because the owner had recognized him and called the cops.</p>
<p>His court hearing was a few days later, and they sentenced him for two months, along with a fine and some community service. Soobin wasn’t allowed to the hearing, but he was allowed weekly visits. So he sent him various magazines, pictures and letters on the weekdays to keep him occupied, and went to visit every Saturday.</p>
<p>Soobin sat behind the plexiglass and listened to Yeonjun talk about all the new friends he was making, but he didn't look too shaken up, so Soobin wasn't complaining.</p>
<p>"And Jay, the one getting out next month a few days after me, said he would hook me up with that buyer who was looking for a regular supply of rhino ket, and then we were going to go to that new place near the docks to check out their brake pads." Yeonjun must have noticed Soobin rolling his eyes at him, so he paused. "What? What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"You're in prison, not fucking daycare, Yeonjun. Why are you making playdates with all the criminals?"</p>
<p>Yeonjun's bottom lip jutted out in a pout. "Don't be mean. Aren't you glad I'm making friends?"</p>
<p>"I repeat, they're all <em>criminals</em>."</p>
<p>"But so am I," Yeonjun challenged.</p>
<p>Soobin narrowed his eyes. "You're only in for two months, you better not get too fucking close to anyone in there."</p>
<p>Yeonjun paused, nodding his head in agreement. His lips curled up in a pout as he flattened the hand that wasn't holding the receiver against the separation glass, encouraging Soobin to do the same on the other side. "I won't. I miss you so much."</p>
<p>The boy on the other side sighed. "I miss you too, my baby. Just six more weeks, and you'll be back, all safe in my arms."</p>
<p>There was a pause and the guard called out that it was time to go back for all the inmates. Yeonjun frowned and withdrew his flattened palm. "Please come see me next week too, wonder boy."</p>
<p>Soobin blew him a kiss and hung up the phone with a smile. The guards were already motioning at the orange jumpsuits to start walking.</p>
<p>There wasn't a lot of time to think about it, but he was here anyway, and he really had nothing to lose.</p>
<p>There was a brief time period in which the guards passed by the only exit to the waiting room with the inmates to get back inside. Soobin rushed forward in this space to bend forward and lick a stripe from Yeonjun’s parted lips to his ear, quickly bounding away before the guards could touch him. “If you so much as lay a finger on anyone else while you’re in jail, I will hunt them down and do to them what I did to our friend in the parking lot!” Soobin called out as he exited the room with a wink, leaving a gaping Yeonjun behind.</p>
<p>The pink-haired man came home a few weeks later, and Soobin’s missing heart was finally locked in his chest again.</p>
<p>Yeonjun came back a lot thinner with darker bags under his eyes, but his grin was large enough to light up the dull room again. The first thing he did was show Soobin the back of his left hand, and the pretty tattoo he had gotten of a boy sitting under a blue sky on the way back, right below his knucklebones.</p>
<p>He turned red when he explained what it was, all cute and stammering, but Soobin knew what it represented. The boy was Yeonjun, and the sky was Soobin, and now he was forever inked on the older man’s skin. Permanent, for the rest of their lives.</p>
<p>Soobin had bought him a welcome-back cake and flowers, but he just ended up eating it off Yeonjun’s cute tummy, kissing him with the burning red flower petals between their lips, pulling him into a hug right after and singing him to sleep.</p>
<p>And all those nights he had spent alone for two whole months were suddenly all worth it.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[polaroid #10 : a man with black hair, head thrown back in laughter, a tattoo machine, "<em>i can hear it, the sound of your laughter"</em>]</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>In the next few weeks, Soobin met Yeonjun’s best friend and the infamous tattoo artist, Kai.</p>
<p>Kai had met Yeonjun when they were both very young, and Yeonjun had helped him get a job at the piercings shop he was an assistant artist at. He was tall, as tall as Soobin, and he exuded the energy of a giant, fiery ball of sun; all smiles and giggles and loud bouts of affection he usually hid behind curled fists and sweater paws.</p>
<p>Later, when he asked how someone like Kai was working in a neighborhood like this, the older man told him about the steady façade and excellent poker face he generally hid his affection behind, and how it didn’t come out for anyone but a select few. He was good at that, at concealing; sometimes a little too good.</p>
<p>But in front of Soobin, he was so genuine and kind, Soobin had a hard time trying not to return the eye smiles and laughter. When he came close enough to give him a gentle pat on his stomach, Soobin noticed how young he really was. So, so young and so precious.</p>
<p>Again, Soobin usually found it hard to form any sort of attachments, but at this moment, when the tall boy was looking at him with the brightest smile, lips curving around a loud laugh at something Yeonjun had just said, Soobin decided that he was going to be there for him no matter what.</p>
<p>Soobin looked back at the pink-haired man across the room as he returned Kai’s pats on the stomach with a mirrored smile on his face. He was messing around with one of the handheld coloring machines, but when their eyes met, Yeonjun winked at him quickly, kissing the blue sky tattoo on the back of his hand.</p>
<p>He did that often. When there was distance between them and he couldn’t get any closer. A sign that he was there, thinking of him.</p>
<p>Soobin smiled back. His family, forever.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[polaroid #11 : an open window, curtains billowing in the wind, sunlight, "<em>senses that are the color of the sky"</em>]</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>After his time in jail, Yeonjun was a little more careful with his excursions. He wasn’t as unabashed and cheeky with his ‘borrowing’, and he always kept his deals on the down-low.</p>
<p>But he sometimes made a few exceptions.</p>
<p>One day Yeonjun had gotten a little too mad at this man who kept making eyes at Soobin, so he gripped his upper arm and dragged him back to their apartment. And it hurt. It hurt his arm, and it hurt when Yeonjun growled out the things he would do to the man if he dared to lay a finger on him. It hurt when Soobin curled up in a ball to get Yeonjun to stop yelling, hiding his face in his hands because it was too much. It hurt when Yeonjun fell silent when he saw him on the floor and left without another word. It hurt when Soobin had to take himself to bed and didn’t see Yeonjun again for the rest of the night.</p>
<p>Next morning, Soobin woke up with the biggest headache and the smell of Yeonjun’s cheap shampoo surrounding his senses. He opened his eyes.</p>
<p>“We aren’t good for each other,” Yeonjun whispered into the side of his face.</p>
<p>From his point of view, Soobin could only make out the edge of his ear and the mess of his hair. “I know, hyung.”</p>
<p>“Let’s break up.”</p>
<p>“I’ll slit your throat.”</p>
<p>“Do you love me that much?”</p>
<p>“I said, I’ll slit your fucking throat if you think of leaving me.”</p>
<p>Yeonjun ran his forefinger over his cheek, pausing at the place where his dimple usually pops up. “I’m bad for you, my sky. You have cried so much because of me. I made you steal for me. I made you give up your perfect life for me. I made you move in with me. I made you—” his breath caught in his throat, but he took a deep breath and continued. “I made you kill for me.” The last part was so much softer, like he wasn’t sure if it could be uttered out loud.</p>
<p>“I know, Yeonjun. I am not dumb. I didn’t do those things for you, I did those things for myself, and I did them because I love you. Please don’t selfishly take them for yourself. I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions.”</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Why what?"</p>
<p>"Why do you still keep loving me?"</p>
<p>Soobin paused to think about it. It was hard coming up with a reason in whole words. He was scared it would manifest in front of their eyes, a little too real and solid, baring too much of his soul. "The universe is too big. It has too many worlds in it, and it makes me feel insignificant. I would go outside in public, my heart soaring and breaking and no one would notice because it wouldn't be a part of <em>their</em> universe. And that made me angry," Soobin whispered. "How dare they not notice how much I ache, how much I love? What gives them that right? But you were the first person to notice, the first person who taught me to construct my own world. So how can I wholeheartedly <em>not</em> love the architect of my own little subset universe?"</p>
<p>Yeonjun's fingers on his face had stilled, and so had his breathing. Yet, he did not speak so Soobin continued. "I know it sounds very cheesy, but it's okay to accept my love, Yeonjun. I know you think <em>you're</em> the vain one between you and me, but your vanity is surface, harmless. It's <em>me</em> who genuinely thinks I deserve my own universe, the best universe. And that's you. You're the only one worthy of keeping my love. That's why I said, you <em>can't</em> break up with me."</p>
<p>The silence extended till it became so loud that Soobin's ear started buzzing. Someone was playing loud music in another room. There was a baby crying somewhere, a lot softer than the music. There were the sound of cars outside and the loud birds on the nearby trees chirping in the morning sun. Their world, all background noise. And Soobin let the older man think, process, breathe, whatever he was doing. It wasn't his place to interrupt.</p>
<p>"I yelled at you. I always get angry at you," Yeonjun finally whispered back.</p>
<p>"Why do you think you get angry?"</p>
<p>"I think it's because I'm too scared of losing you." Yeonjun resumed the soft strokes of his fingers across Soobin's cheeks, trailing downwards till they brushed against his cupid's bow.</p>
<p>"Did you not hear what I just said, silly? If I don't want you to leave, I'm not leaving either. You won't <em>ever</em> lose me," Soobin emphasized, turning around and nuzzling into Yeonjun's shoulder. "And it's okay if you yell at me. Just remember to apologize after." Soobin smiled into his neck, murmuring, "till death do us apart, and all that emo shit."</p>
<p>Soobin felt Yeonjun tense up next to him. "Emo shit? Do you not want to get married?"</p>
<p>The younger man giggled. "Of course I do, I was just talking about the—”</p>
<p>“Then marry me," Yeonjun blurted out in a rush. Nothing had changed, not Yeonjun’s voice or tone, or the air around them, or the sunlight that was filtering to their bed. No planet had shifted and no galaxy had exploded either. His finger was still tracing the features of his face, and his body was still warm and solid next to him under the blankets.</p>
<p>But there <em>was</em> a change, a very obvious one. Soobin’s chest had doubled, tripled in size. “Yes,” he whispered back. It was just as quiet as the rest of the world around them.</p>
<p>Yeonjun shifted some more and bought out something from his pocket. It was a shiny ring, no bag, no box, just a pretty ring in Yeonjun’s prettier fingers. “I've been thinking about it for some time, so last night when I went out to look for...and—I-I didn’t steal it if that’s what you’re wondering. I’m not trying to get into trouble anymore.”</p>
<p>Soobin giggled at the nervousness in Yeonjun's voice. He <em>had</em> been wondering if it was stolen or not, but he did not mention it. Yeonjun guided one of his hands from his stomach and slid the ring into the fourth finger. He smiled at the glittering under the direct sunlight. "You're so silly, hyung. How did you ever think I could say no?"</p>
<p>Yeonjun grabbed his chin and pulled him into a kiss. “I don't think I can remember anything before you, my wonder boy, and I don’t think I ever will. I always only need you. Thank you for being mine,” there was a fond smile on his face. “Thank you for believing I'm worthy of your love.”</p>
<p>When Soobin bought up a hand to brush Yeonjun’s hair away from his forehead, everything but the silver glint on his hand was still the same.</p>
<p>This was an obsession; a dangerous game he had been playing for months now. But when Soobin tried to think back to a time before Yeonjun, he couldn’t remember anything either. It was just a bunch of unimportant memories; a lifeless pile of grey ash he had been sifting under the surface of his skin. Empty, dull, dead.</p>
<p>Yeonjun kissed him again and again, apologies for last night hidden between his lips, and whispers of <em>“you’re mine, mine, mine, my husband, my prince”</em> smoothed over his skin, almost devout, religious.</p>
<p>Soobin was ash no more. He was a vast sea of crackling flames.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[polaroid #12 : black tuxes, long dresses, fairy lights, people on a crowded dance floor, "<em>ecstatic fall; i'm not afraid" </em>]</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>They got married next summer with a big party with all their friends. It wasn’t official because neither of them had any of their papers, but it was real enough for the two of them and everyone that knew them.</p>
<p>Soobin was sitting on Yeonjun’s lap, cheering on Kai who was breaking it down in the middle of the dance floor, when he felt a tug on his arm. He looked down at Yeonjun, who was looking up at him with wide, unusually shiny eyes. Yeonjun was wearing a black and white three-piece, and it made his re-dyed pink undercut stand out. He was the most beautiful thing Soobin had ever seen in his entire life. “I’m so entirely in love with you, Mr Choi.”</p>
<p>The world narrowed down around them; it was only Soobin and Yeonjun. Soobin’s blue hair had faded to a dull silver and he was too lazy to dye it back. He looked down at his husband and giggled. “And I think you're gay, Mr Choi.”</p>
<p>Yeonjun slid a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down for a soft kiss. “You’re sitting on my lap and it’s our wedding, baby. I think it’s safe to say we’re both very gay.”</p>
<p>Soobin adjusted in his lap till his arms were around Yeonjun's waist, his head resting on his chest. There were soft breaths ruffling the hair on the top of his head and the smell of sun and Yeonjun surrounding his senses, and suddenly his curled up back and his bent knees were worth it. "I like being yours officially," Soobin murmured against his neck, closing his eyes to fade away all the colors and celebration around them.</p>
<p>Yeonjun's hands slipped under his black blazer and dug themselves into his waist. "And I like being yours officially too, my wonder boy."</p>
<p>Soobin smiled, and then he cried. Big, fat, happy tears that ran down his cheeks and disappeared into Yeonjun's black vest, right over his chest where his heart resided.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[polaroid #13 : a sunset, "<em>it's time to we fall"</em>]</p>
</blockquote><p><br/>A month later, Yeonjun bought him a car.</p>
<p>It was second-hand and they were positive the trunk must have had some rat infestation at some point, but Yeonjun cleaned it up the best he could, and stuck a tiny bow on the hood. Soobin cried when he received the present. They took it out for a run in the weekend, driving to the wide roads at the outskirts of the city, with the early autumn air from the open windows brushing through their hair. Yeonjun drove and Soobin propped up his sockless feet on the dashboard.</p>
<p>They stopped for gas and snacks at a gas station. "Soobin, can you grab me one of those milk tea cans? Wait, just grab a six pack," Yeonjun called out from over the aisles.</p>
<p>Soobin picked up a pack and headed to the front, where Yeonjun was standing with an armful of food. "I forgot to get my wallet," Soobin pouted, his eyes apologetic.</p>
<p>"It's okay, baby. I got you."</p>
<p>And it was that simple. Soobin watched Yeonjun check out, and they headed out with the plastic bags in their hand. Yeonjun was complaining about this particular brand of potato chips he missed, but Soobin couldn’t hear him because the only thing he could see was his <em>husband</em> glowing under the sunlight, hair in a messy bun and the light makeup from last night smudged right below his waterline, a lot like the first time they had met.</p>
<p>Then they were back in the car and Yeonjun twisted his body at an awkward angle to reach out and kiss his neck, hands in his hair, sighs falling from his pretty, puffy lips.</p>
<p><em>Mine, mine, mine;</em> Soobin's heart chanted as he clicked his tongue and pulled Yeonjun into his lap on the passenger seat, so that he could have easier access. Yeonjun's face was buried in his neck, teeth grazing against the previously mottled and marked skin, replacing the fading yellows and purples with pretty reds and greens.</p>
<p>Soobin opened his eyes and looked at the view in front of them. The road was empty, and there was nothing around them but open scrublands and the single, lonely gas station.</p>
<p>And there was the sky. Blue and vast, becoming one with the road in the horizon. The heart that had been floating around in Soobin’s body suddenly came to a stop in his chest. His hands tightened around Yeonjun's waist, and his eyes glazed over. They were flying, and Soobin was suddenly the vast sky above them. So he allowed the streaks of soft pink to fill in his blue and allowed them to color his white clouds.</p>
<p>The transformation was finally complete.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[polaroid #14 : a searing kiss, two rings on interlocked hands, "<em>empty air; i burst into laughter"</em>]</p>
  <p>soobin closes the box. he's still riding on the roller coaster, and he forever will be.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope reading this toxic relationship didn’t take as much out of you as it did writing it. please leave a comment with your thoughts, or find me on my moa <a href="https://twitter.com/YE0NJUNSMULLET">twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>